Kung Fu Panda: Rise of the Shadow Dragon
by J.G. Whitefield
Summary: Po continues living his dream at the Jade Palace as Dragon Warrior, hanging out with his idols the Furious Five and defending the Valley of Peace. Po must face two new threats that could threaten the very existence of kung fu and the China he's grown to love.
1. Prologue: A New Foe?

**Authors Note:**

**Welp here's my first KFP Fan Fic. Been crafting this one for a while now. Several sleepless nights and pots of coffee later I've got a marginally passable work. Let me know what you think! I've read quite a few Kung Fu Panda Fan fics and thought I'd take a slightly different approach. The timeline takes place after KFP 2 and presumably season 3 of LOA. I'm not one to spoil plot details so you'll have to read it to find out more.**

* * *

Prologue

A New Foe?

The snow swept through the desolate peeks as though it were the appendages of some unseen specter lurking in the lifeless grey above. "Sixteen days!" A Rhino guard grumbled as he propped his haggard snow blown body against his halberd. "Aw lighten up will ya we've got a very important job to do up here!" "Ha Important!? My bodies nearly frozen, my horn looks like an ice pop, plus I'm stuck at this outpost with Mrs. Sunshine for sixteen days!" The guards younger compatriot looked up with a stupid reassuring grin. "Come on Geng. Checkers wasn't made for one person." "I'd rather freeze than play a stupid board gam…." "Quite both of you! We're not alone." Both Rhinos turned their attention toward a silhouette on a nearby ledge enveloped in the growing blizzard. "Master Yue, with all do respect, no one in their right mind would be out here." The blizzard broke just enough to reveal a statuesque red crowned crane perched upon the ledge, draped in a luminous emerald cheongsam. "I instructed both of you to shut up! Get ready…I don't think their here to say hello." "Sheesh somebody woke up on the wrong side of the nest…" The younger Rhino snickered as both guards readied themselves for battle.

Master Ming-Yue struggled to maintain her composure. Being ordered to stand watch over the Northern Territories with these two imbecilic Rhino Guards was infuriating and a clear misuse of her exceptional fighting abilities. Despite her misgivings she knew that an order from the imperial family was an order not to be taken lightly._ Still they could've at least supplied me with adequate fighters. _

Earlier, Imperial Palace, Peking: "Guard the Northern Region at all costs." Those were the explicit instructions of Chancellor Zhun liaison to the Emperor, and a skilled tactician in his own right. The frail Flying Fox studied Master Ming-Yue while contemplating their course of action, chewing on his tobacco pipe. "We've reason to believe a plot is underway to seize control of the Northern Region and depose our beloved Emperor." "Great Chancellor Zhun there hasn't been any activity there for over 100 years." "I'm aware of that dear Master Yue, but our scouts in the region have all but vanished aside from one too terrified to recount what had occurred." "Then how…." "Patience dear master I was just getting to that." Zhun emptied a pouch of tobacco into the pipe taking a protracted drag. The thick smoke began to irritate her sharp nasal passages. "Excuse me dear Master, it's a horrible habit I know…but it helps calm this old man's nerves." The red crowned crane remained at attention without the faintest objection to the old flying foxes practice. "Like I said or rather implied we did receive a message accompanying the dismayed scout. The note explicitly stated our beloved Emperor must concede the northern regions including the Pamir Mountains or face civil war and certain death." Ming-Yue stood aghast at the blasphemous claims. _How could one utter such disgraceful… vile threats and expect endowment in return? _"Who dares to threaten our beloved Emperor and his people Great Chancellor?!" The old flying fox scratched his chin in deep contemplation taking several more puffs. "That dear Master…I'm afraid I cannot answer. The only thing we could gather from the poor soul was that there were five assailants. All he could coherently sputter was "five!" over and over again until his stricken body finally gave out. Poor boy, I knew his father and mother, he was on his way to a good seat in the royal court." Zhun shook his head in disbelief at the loss of such a promising young delegate. "Wait…five!? You don't think it could be…" "I most certainly hope that is not the case dear Master. I believe your old teacher would never stand for such outrageous practices and misuse of the sacred arts." The old flying fox released another cloud of tobacco smoke, drifting up toward the darkened ceiling until it mixed into the colorless grey void . Ming-Yue was suddenly snapped back to the present, the frigid air biting at her now frost covered feathers.

Through the unearthly howl of the whiteout Yue could make out the faint crunch of snow beneath slowly approaching feet. _Just one? _The artful master thought out their best course of action. _No, no way would someone be out here alone. They've clearly got us at a disadvantage here…I can only see about 7 maybe 10 feet tops and those nimrods back there are about as helpful as baby sheep._ **_Crunch_**, another foot step this time from the opposite direction. _Darn it! They've got us surrounded! _"Both of you get ready they won't hesitate to kill." The two Rhinos looked at one another in fear. "Di-d Did I hear her correctly Geng?" "Your so naïve Wei. It's obviously an exercise to test our fighting abilities. We gotta stay sharp out- AHHHHHH!" Instantly the rhino guard was engulfed into the featureless mist, his screams fading away beneath the roaring blizzard. "Geng?! Geng?! Speak to me buddy?! Where are you?!" "Stand your ground!" Yue ordered the other guard. "Your friends gone now and I'm not going to lose another under my command. Stay in sight and on guard, that way they can't sneak up on us again." _That was fast…too fast. The only one who attacks that fast and with such ferocity is… Tigress ….but that's impossible. She'd never use her techniques in such a way, would she? _The crane closed her eye's channeling chi into her impressive 7ft wing span, posturing for the next onslaught.

"Geng he…he can't be gone. He was right here I just saw him." "Stay where you are I won't be able to see you if you move!" Yue's warning unfortunately fell on deaf ears as the rhino guard was consumed by thoughts of where his friend might be. "It's just a trick! That's it, Geng would never let his guard down, he's a true warrior." The rhino sauntered out of Master Yue's sight swallowed by the merciless torrent. _That Idiot! Looks like it's just me now. _Wei continued trudging through the snow hoping to find his friend playing a stupid prank. "Geng is that you?" He caught sight of a shadow through the thick veil of snow. "Ah ha! I knew it was another one of your stupid tricks Geng! Let's get back to Master Yue before this blizzard gets any worse." **_Slosh! _**Someone was circling the Rhino but it clearly wasn't Geng, he could still make out the silhouette now practically just feet away. Nevertheless his instincts took hold as he strengthened his grip on the axe handle. _There was someone else out here but what were they doing? Was Master Yue right? Were they being…hunted?_ The thought sent chills through his body as panic began to set in, he turned around hastily backtracking his path, which unfortunately had disappeared in the down poor of ice. _Get out of there! _Wei mentally screamed at his poor actions as his heart began thundering in his ears. "Master Yue?! Master Yue?!" _I can't see anything in this blizzard. "_Aw what's a matter? Is the poor wittle whino lost?" A female voice chastised the beleaguered warrior from the blinding flurry. "Who…Whose there? Show yourself! I'm n-n-not afraid to use this!" He postured into a fighting stance ready to swing at whatever emerged from the frozen wastes. "Ya hear that Mae he's not afraid to hurt you." A male voice called from behind the Rhino this time, clearly they'd surrounded the beleaguered guard. "Uh oh, I think this guy means business." Yet another snickered from his flank. _Just How many of them were there?! _"I call dibs on em' since Sao took the last one!" And yet another gravely voice. "No chance Xian, I saw him first he's mine!" The female voice retorted visibly closer than before. _This is my only chance! _Wei blindly swung his axe in all directions hoping to land a hit. "Whoa checkout General Tsin over there!" "Oops looks like ya missed me big guy, why not show a woman some manners." _There's too many …. how could I have not hit them!? _Fear and frustration at a breaking point the rhino yelled out in rage. "That's enough! Show yourselves you cowards!" **_Cccccrrrracccckkk….._**Suddenly the permafrost beneath the unsuspecting rhinos feet began to collapse as two paws seized his ankles dragging him into the icy abyss. "Nooooo! Master Yue!"

Master Yue fixed her steely gaze toward the left flank hearing the rhino guards cries over the escalating snow storm. _No doubt about it, they just got the other Rhino, but he did betray their location._ "Now to put an end to this!" With a single flap from her wings Yue propelled herself into the swirling torrent above. _My eye's will be of little use up here. I'll have to rely on my hearing. "_What the heck Sao! I wanted to play with him a little before the kill. Your no fun!" _Bingo! _She could hear a female whining below. _Here goes nothing. _Pinpointing the assailants location she gathered more chi into her wings remaining stationary over the voices. Master Yue slowed down her breathing all the while managing to keep still in the vortex of ice.

"Quit your bellyaching Mae, Sao always gets first dibs. We all know that… right big guy? Anyways there's still that scrawny little birdie to cull." **_SWOOOOSSSSHHH! _**The explosive down draft cleared the plateau revealing the armor clad assailants bellow. Master Yue could make out only four. _The other must still be hiding somewhere in the snow. "_Great job Mae! Your big mouth blew our cover!" "Shut up Xian how do you know it wasn't your BO!" "Never mind that you two we've got bigger problems!" One of the smaller marauders gestured toward the crane hovering above them. The element of surprise would be paramount if the crane hoped to have any advantage over the enemies superior numbers. Catching another chilling gust Yue positioned herself just outside the edge of the vortex all the while never losing sight of her targets. _One-two-three-four…I don't like this. They're clearly setting me up for an ambush I'll have to stay at this altitude and rely on long-range tactics if I hope to defeat them all. _

"Wait a sec…where the heck did that stupid bird go?" "Xian, Mae, Sao, you know what to do!" The four villains formed themselves into a tight circle, shoulder to shoulder, ensuring a complete 360 degree view of any attacks. _Darn it! That…that move it-it can't be the pillars of solitude! Only 7 masters know that move and I'm one of them. Get grip Yuey…remember you still have the high ground!_ The four mysterious warriors remained dead still as Master Yue struggled to find a possible opening any hint of weakness. _I was hoping to save this one for a worthier opponent but I guess it'll have to do for these creeps. _**"SOARING LOTUS BLOSSOM!" **"Oh-shi…." One of the masked deviants caught sight of Yue just in time to see the small twister pointed directly at their position. The blast of chi fused with the surrounding blizzard proved enough to subdue three of the villains but the largest of the group remained stationary, unfazed by the massive aerial attack. Her element of surprise lost and one degenerate remaining, Yue knew the time for long distance attacks had unfortunately passed. She swooped down to the ice patch below gracefully landing within yards of her massive opponent. "I have to hand it to you…you're the first to ever remain standing after that attack. You should feel privileged it's not every day one of the 7 Masters of Qogir shows off their special technique. Now lay down your weapons and come quietly before things get ugly." The mysterious warrior stood motionless looking towards the red crowned crane now only a few feet away. "Perhaps you didn't hear me? I said lay down your weapons and come with me! You and your 3 buddies over there are to stand trial in the imperial court." Again only silence. Yue could sense the warriors piercing glare beneath the ornate demon mask. _This one's different from the others that's for sure. Guess he won't go down without a fight. "_Well if you're looking for a fight I'm willing to oblige but I can't guarantee you'll survive."

Yue's warnings were met with no verbal response, only the cold lifeless howl of the frigid mountain air. "Ok big guy you asked for it!" A flap from her massive wings and the Master had vanished behind a veil of upturned snow. **_CLANK! _**She reappeared behind the motionless warrior, wings extended in a traditional fighting stance. _How could he have dogged all those throwing stars?! _To the masters horror the warrior had in fact not dogged the attack but instead had 10 evenly placed throwing stars logged deeply in his back. Without a word he removed each star slowly as if he were some how taking pleasure in the process. "Hmph so your one of those types eh? This'll be more fun than I thought." The prideful master greeted the chance to take on a seemingly insurmountable opponent. Rarely did she have the chance to test the limit of her kung fu abilities. Again she rushed toward her opponent this time planting a roundhouse kick directly to his head. Metal and bone crunched against the force of the blow.

The warrior simply stood there without raising his hands in defense, body and head swaying back from the force of the kick. _This creeps like a sparring dummy he just keeps taking the punishment without fighting back. Maybe…maybe he actually wants to die? But why would he?… What do I care as long as I stop em'. _Yue landed several more powerful blows to her defenseless target with the same result . A regular warrior would have been down for the count by now, even a skilled master wouldn't stand a chance but the masked assailant took each blow like it was nothing. _Well I was hoping to save this one for a little later but I guess I have no choice. If this next attack doesn't stop this freak nothing will._ The crane once again leapt into the overcast sky above, leaving her combatant below. "Since you won't fight back I see no reason why we should drag this out any longer do you?!" She began to rotate her entire body gradually building her chi into a funnel and unsheathing several concealed blades from her feathers. "**SEVEN BLADES OF-" ****_CRRRRASSSSHHHH!_**

Master Yue's body came hurtling toward the icy earth, tearing a crater into the solid permafrost . The masked mystery warrior stood motionless his gaze now fixed upwards. Pain shot through her entire body feeling as though her bones had been smashed with boulders. "Cahh-aaa." Yue struggled to breath, each inhale was met with agonizing pain, her body was not responding at all. _How…how could I've been so careless!? There were supposed to be five of these murderers and the fifth had taken me completely by surprise. _The force of the attack coupled with the subsequent impact had completely shattered her ribs, her once pristine feathers and cheongsam were now marred with dirt and ice. She was now defenseless…a sitting duck for any further attacks from above._ Who…who could possibly attack with that much speed from above. _The crane struggled to twist her neck to catch sight of her attacker putting all her strength against her now broken wing.

**CLINK! **Her body was painfully thrust back down into the snow, a metal talon clamped around her neck. "My-my you haven't changed one bit Yuey." Broken and nearly on the verge of blacking out Master Yue could make out the silhouette of an eagle. "I-it can't be? Kai is that you?" "Kai, now that's a name I haven't heard in years. Tell me how are my old friends at the Ruby Palace doing?" The pristine white tailed eagle came clearly into sight. He was clad in similar armor to the other four attackers, his talons covered in dagger like appendages, a cold emotionless glare in his eye's. "How-how could you….threaten the…the Emperor an…and turn against your comrades?" The stricken crane struggled to sputter each word amidst the agonizing pain and emotional turmoil. One of her closest comrades and brightest protégées was now her sworn enemy. _What have you become Xaili? You were such a promising and bright student? _Memories of training the young Xaili filled the broken masters mind as tears began to well up in her eye's. The distinct instance of training with him, barely old enough to fly, high above the Ruby Palace. He was always like a little brother, looking up to her, always telling her "Some day I'll be the best flying martial artist ever Yuey! Maybe even as awesome as you!" She was snapped back to reality by the eagles merciless weapons slowly tightening around her neck.

"Mwhaha! This is deliciously poetic! The student overtaking his weak master and fulfilling his destiny!" The stoic master could no longer hold back her emotion as tears began to cascade down her bruised face. "You ask why? It's all thanks to you Master…you filled my head with dreams…hopes…aspirations…but then my eye's were opened. Open to the lies you and that vile creature you call the emperor constantly spewed. The other's here and I've been shown the future a future of limitless power, the path of a true warrior by our new master. Your narrow minded dogmas are a thing of the past. Now say good-bye to-" "He'll stop you…he's stronger than any of you could possibly imagine…you'll regret your actions my brother…" "He?! Oh you mean the Great Dragon Warrior! Oogway and Shifus little savior! Don't worry… we were just on our way to say hello and Sao over there is just itching to meet him." "You'll never win Xaili!" "Goodbye my sister…your way's of kung fu are dead." **_SLICE!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon Warriors Day Out

**Authors Note:**

**Well if you made it past the prologue congrats! Don't worry we'll see those five nice youngsters again. Rightnow we'll step back to the Jade Palace and see how Po and the Furious Five are dealing with the daily rigors of being kung fu masters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dragon Warriors Day Out

Po: "All was quite in the Valley of Peace, except for a couple of noisy street vendors but never mind that. The awesome, bodacious, totally epic Dragon Warrior had just defeated the hordes of Mongolian demons, rescuing the Furious Five and all of China. Everyone was at peace when…."

A duck, managing his apple cart, goes to pick up a fallen apple when several others start to cascade off his cart. The ground started to shake as the Duck looked down the empty street expecting the fat panda to come waltzing by. Then, out of no where, several villagers hurried past the cart without so much as a hello. Mr. Liu came, panting, up to the apple cart. "Yo-you have to go it…it's coming!" "What…. is Master Tigress having another one of her episodes?" "No-no it's…." The Duck began to back away from his cart a look of pure terror plastered on his face. "A giant dumpling?" "Uh yes but how did you know?" The duck simply gestured to Mr. Liu who turned around in response. Liu stood face to face with a huge row of jagged teeth spewing hot dumpling breath. "Oh…well that answers my question." **_GGGRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!_**The demonic dumpling stood a towering 40ft x12ft wide with accompanying noodle appendages. One of the noodily tentacles snaked its way around Liu's leg hoisting him up to the creatures mouth, a tasty morsel for it's insatiable appetite. "HHHEEELLLPPPP! Please don't eat me I'm all skin and bones." Mr. Liu pleaded with the mindless beast hoping there was some reasoning in that steaming heap of noodles and meat. The creature unhinged it's jaw preparing to scarf down the poor villager. "Hold it right there buddy!"

"It's the Dragon Warrior, we're saved!" The mighty Dragon Warrior, draped in a jade sash and sedge hat, stared down the gnarled al dente beast. Several convenient tumbleweeds rustled between the two foes as a Giorgio Moroder tune played off in the distance. "Nobody eats innocent villagers on my watch. Nobody!" The grizzly beast edged closer to the fearless hero, dropping Mr. Liu without hesitation. "That's right…I'm talking to you ugly." **_AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! _**A horrid growl emanated from the creatures gullet lined with columns of twisted fangs. The dumplings demonic howls echoed throughout the village causing the nearby spectators to quake in fear. Po, unfazed, placed one of his paws into the satchel wrapped around his waist. **_Sigh _**"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but you leave me no choice…" Between his index and forefinger the panda revealed a fresh steamed dumpling. The creatures crimson eyes constricted into slits, visibly entranced by the bold warriors actions. Po lifted the delectable morsel to his muzzle, taking a prolonged lick. The dumpling monster inched ever closer clearly infuriated by this distasteful act. "Mmmm… your mommy is delicious." **_GRRRRR…_**A deep growl began to echo from the approaching behemoth.

Mr. Liu looked on puzzled by the events unfolding. "Wait…he's going to beat it with a dumpling?" "Shut up!" Several of the other villagers snickered as they watched their fearless hero taunt the infuriated beast. Po gently placed the dumpling into his mouth, by now the creature was visibly enraged as steam began to rise from it's pasta skin. **_Chomp! _**The Dragon Warrior began to slowly chew the dumpling, savoring each bite. **_Gllllluuuup! _**"Dude your family tastes great!" **_GRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHH! _**The Dumpling Monster charged at Po, flailing it's noodily appendages into the earth beneath. Only inches from the creatures tentacles the Dragon Warrior vanished causing the dumpling to stop dead in it's tracks. The creature sniffed the air for it's foes scent. "Looking for me?!" **_Gasp! _**The crowd and monster looked up at Po, now on a nearby roof. "You like that? It's my new technique called instantrans-uh…location. Yeah that's it instant translocation." The creature swiped it's noodle tentacle into the roof causing it's entire exterior to collapse. "Ha…missed me again noodle breath!" **_RAAAARRRRR! _**The monstrous dumpling grew ever more enraged by the pandas taunts. "Now to put an end to your evil pasta ways!"

Po disrobed his sash and sedge hat, revealing an incredibly toned upper body and six pack. "_Ahhh!" _Several nearby female bystanders collapsed, overwhelmed at the sight of Po's extremely attractive finely toned muscles rippled beneath his black and white fur as the panda assumed his fighting stance. Once more the dumpling monster charged the Dragon Warrior. Po easily dogged the onslaught jumping over the ghastly creature. "Everyone close your eyes!" **_GRRRRRAAAAUHHHHGGGG! _**The creature spun around, noodle and meat dripping from it's grotesque mouth. It's crimson orbs opened in terror as it realized what the panda was attempting. "Skadoosh!" Villagers shielded there eye's from the blinding light that enveloped the entire valley. **_BANG!_** Heaps of noodle and sautéed' meat showered down on the village blanketing the victorious Dragon Warrior and nearby spectators.

"Son?" Mr. Ping waddled out from amongst the crowd of dumpling covered villagers with barely a shred of the creatures innards on him and a look of absolute glee across his beak. "Oh hey dad." The buff panda tried to act casual amongst the cheers of joyous villagers. "This is fantastic Po!" "But won't you lose business from all this free food scattered everywhere?" "Non-sense we have enough monster parts here to supply us for months! Now help your old man clean this lucrative mess up." "Sure thing dad just lemme' find my sash…" "Panda is everything all right?! We came as soon as we heard the commotion." Master Shifu had arrived with the Furious Five in tow. "Yes Master I had the situation totally under control… I was like kaboom and he was all like raaawwwww, then I did the Golden Lotus Clap and he was like kabloooy!" Shifu and the other masters listened intently to the Dragon Warriors epic recap on his battle with the Dumpling Demon but there was one master oddly missing, Tigress. "Po you surpass even my own skills as a true master." The little Red Panda bowed to the bodacious warrior. "Yea Po, you really showed that creep who was boss." Master Monkey chimed in. "Awesome work Po…Good job…Way to go Po!" Masters Crane, Viper, and Mantis all applauded the victorious panda yet he was still troubled by the absence of the one he sought commendation from the most.

"Drop something?" The pandas ears perked up and his little fuzzy tail began to wag in compliance to the soothing sensual voice. Turning around two exquisite amber eye's looked back at the panda, melting away all the thoughts in his head. They reached into his soul caressing his mind with an unimaginable warmth. "What's wrong my love?" A look of worry spread across the South China Tigers face. Po felt her paws caress his muscled chest, running through his dumpling covered fur. "Uh…uh nothing Ti I was just." "Shhhh." The master placed her index finger over the dumbfounded pandas lips. "It's alright my Dragon Warrior you should rest. That was quite the battle even for you." Tigress draped the emerald sash back over her beloved Dragon Warrior, gently rubbing her muzzle against his neck. "_Ppppuuurrrrrrr_" "_Oh man I think I'm gonna faint!" _Po struggled to keep his composure as the tiger slowly wrapped her arms around his muscular frame inching her muzzle closer and closer to his. "I think your girlfriend owes you a kiss after that battle wouldn't you say so my bodacious warrior?" Po clung to every word as if it were a life preserver keeping him from going over the cliff that was quickly approaching. "Po? My beloved Dragon Warrior?- Hello?" The soothing feline voice had some how turned into that of Master Mantis. "Wake Up!" "Po?" "Hello!"

The pandas eye's struggled to adjust to the bright sunlight shining in through the open window above his cot. "Sheesh, finally your awake!" Master Mantis looked down at the groggy panda. "Shifu sent me to get your lazy butt outta of bed." "What- I was just…" "You've already missed the morning practice, Shifu ain't happy! And believe me this is worse than the time with the Mongolian Fist Demon!" Po shot out of his cot. "Oh man! I over slept Shifu is gonna kill me!" "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now let's go!" "Hey Mantis wait!" The aggravated insect poked his head around the door frame. "What?!" "I had the most awesome, epic, and amazing dream ever!" Po looked up at the ceiling with a grin as thoughts of his wonderful dream returned. "Yea I know! _(Laughing) _You were going all gaga over Tigress again." "What? No, I was fighting an evil demon and protecting the valley!" "Heh sure…. that's why you kept saying her name over and over again." Po could feel the blood being to rush to his face, luckily his fur concealed it, or so he hoped. "I-" "Forget it Po let's just get to the training hall before old Shifu blows a fuse."

"**_Yaaaaahhh" Crack, Pop. _**A crescendo of broken objects and battle cries emanated from training hall. Po cautiously entered through towering double doors, munching down on some of Master Monkey's famous almond cookies. Each master went about their rigorous training regiments paying little mind to the 400lb Panda in the room. "Hey look, Rip Van Winkle finally decided to show up for practice!" Master Monkey jeered from the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. "Yeah it's about time you showed up Po we were starting to get worried." Master Crane swooped down from Seven Talon Rings. "Leave him alone guy's he deserved the rest after that nasty battle with Temutai yesterday." Master Viper tried her best to speak in Po's defense. **_Grunt _**"It wasn't like any of us were there to. But he is the "Dragon Warrior" so it's only right he get's to sleep while we work our fists to the bone." Tigress sneered as she pummeled the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors.

"It's ok Viper…it was wrong of me to sleep in like that." "Ha, you actually want us to accept that as an apology!" Tigress slowly approached the Panda. "Uh yeah…I said I was sorr-" "How many times are you going to make excuses for your poor actions Po?! You're a master of the Jade Palace, the Dragon Warrior, sleeping in and missing half a day's training is putting all of us in danger." Tigress continued to scold Po for his actions while the Dragon Warrior became visibly uncomfortable with his friends tirade. "But I-" "You what Po? What other poor excuse could you think up in that thick brain of yours?!" "OH YEAH! WELL AT LEAST THERE'S MORE TO MY LIFE THAN TRAINING ALL DAY AND NIGHT!" Po's sudden outburst took the Furious Five by surprise. "You wanna say that again fat boy?" Tigress assumed a fighting stance preparing to strike down the ignorant Panda. "Why don't you make me….kitty." "THAT'S IT!" The enraged Tiger lunged at Po ready to beat him into a black and white pulp. "That is enough!" Shifu's still voice cut through the tension like a soldering iron, planting his staff between the two feuding masters. "Forgive me master!" "I'm sorry master!" "I am greatly disappointed in the both you. Your actions show a lack of communication and gross neglect for teamwork. And just when I had thought you and the Panda had come to accept one another." _Whispering "_Heh yeah as lovers." Mantis and Monkey shared a brief laugh at the others expense until Tigress shot them a death glare.

"Master, Po treats these training sessions like a joke, I'm fearful for our safety…_under her breath… _for his." "True, he does not take much of what we do here seriously but time and again he's proven the great Master Oogway right. Dragon Warrior, what explanation do you have for your careless actions?" Po rubbed his portly frame trying his best to compose an adequate answer for the waiting Red Panda. "I-uh, I was trying to-" Tigress stepped in before Po could dig himself any deeper. "Master I'm the one at fault. Po had apologized for his actions but I continued to scold him for his consistent lack of interest in training." "Very well… Tigress you're tasked with cleaning both this training hall and The Sacred Hall by sundown." _Bowing "_Yes master." Po tried to thank Tigress for taking the heat but she merely brushed past him without a word. _Way to go Po! You're a real pal letting her take the blame for something you started. I'll never amount to anything in her eyes. "_Panda?" Master Shifu stole the Dragon Warrior away from his mental monologue. "Yes master?" "I have something important to discuss with you." _Oh great now he's gonna totally thrash me for missing this mornings training session!" "_The rest of you can continue with your training." _All: Yes Master!_

The two masters wandered out into the empty palace courtyard amidst the shimmering midday sun. "Po, have you ever heard of attaining enlightenment?" "I-n-l-I-g-h-t-enment? Is that like some super secret awesome move that only you know? AWESOME!" Po began to giddily jump around in his usual fan-boy demeanor. "It's called Enlightenment Po. No, it is not a "super secret" move but rather a key to unlocking your full potential as Dragon Warrior." The Panda looked perplexed at his masters vague explanation. "Full potential? Haven't I already become a bodacious kung fu fighting machine?" "Yes you've grown into quite the skilled master shattering even my own expectations Po, but in order to truly gain the power of the Dragon Warrior you must become one with the universe." "One with the universe…wait a sec…doesn't that mean I have to…die?!" The red panda rubbed is temple, struggling to maintain his patience. " No Panda! Becoming one with the universe does not mean you have to die." "But then how do I attain this e-n-l-I-g-h-t-e-n-m-e-n-t thingy?" "That is what I've been trying to explain if you'll just let me finish!" "Oh ok, sorry master!"

_Enlightenment is a path only two masters have ever achieved…. Oogway and Master Kai-Shek Fu both attained enlightenment through years of intense meditation. Together they discovered the true nature of the universe and our place in it, creating Kung Fu. They sought a knowledge far beyond that of any mortal creature, beyond normal Kung Fu. Each master chose a different path. Oogway remained in The Valley of Peace protecting it's inhabitants and building the Jade Palace. Kai-Shek journeyed to the Pamir Mountains becoming a hermit and living in solitude. Each master gained exceptional knowledge and power, somehow understanding all event's before they occurred. A power which led Master Oogway to choose you as Dragon Warrior. You are the rightful heir to this knowledge Po. You've been handed the keys to unlocking the nature of Kung Fu, the nature of the universe._

Po's mouth stood agape at his masters incredible explanation. _"_Whoa, that is seriously epic!" "Epic, indeed." "But how long did you say it took Oogway and Kai-Shek to discover enlightenment?" "Oh, about 150 years or so of meditation." "Huh, 150 years…. 150 YEARS OF MEDITATION! I can't meditate for 150 years! I'm lucky if I can meditate for 150 seconds!" Shifu smirked at Po's horror toward the prospect of meditating for over a century. "Panda you're forgetting how quickly you discovered inner peace. What took me almost 30 years took you several days." "Yea, but I was almost killed by a cannon ball and came to terms with the death of my entire race. Wait…I'm not gonna have to almost die again am I?!" "Pack your things Po, we leave for the Sacred Cave of Sorrows at first light tomorrow." "But I'm not going to have to almost die again right?! Shifu? Shifu?! The red panda had disappeared leaving Po to grapple with the daunting challenge that lay ahead.

Later, Jade Palace Barracks:

The air was filled with the sweet succulent aroma of Po's secret ingredient soup. "Mmmhhh this is…words can't even describe how good this is Po!" Mantis lauded through his noodle filled mouth. "Yeah Po, your cooking just keeps getting better and better! Is there any limit to it?" Monkey spewed, barely able to steal himself away from the mouth watering dish. **_Slurp_**"Looks like your Kung Fu isn't the only thing that's improved Po! I'm ready for seconds!" Crane had managed to devour the meal in mere minutes a testament to the Pandas culinary masterwork. "Is everything alright Po?" Viper turned her attention to the normally loquacious Panda. The Dragon Warrior looked across the table, meal untouched, and gaze fixed upon Master Tigress. The tiger had not touched her meal or uttered a single word since the incident in the training hall. "Po you haven't even touched your dinner? Are you feeling alright?" Her turquoise eye's met Po's empty stare snapping him back to reality. "Oh, yeah viper I'm fine." "Po's not eating…Oh no, that could mean only one thing…the worlds coming to end?!" Mantis teased as he continued to enjoy eating his equivalent body size in noodles. Viper shot the insect a look of disdain for his callous remarks.

"What's wrong Po? Something is clearly troubling you. You'd have finished your dinner and have us all hysterically laughing by now." The snake slithered her way over to the troubled Panda. "You know you can tell us anything Po, we're all friends here." Viper tried her best to diagnose the Dragon Warrior's strange behavior. "Po?" Assuming the role of den mother, Viper poked and prodded the depressed panda, checking for any signs of illness. "Why don't you ask Ms. Fortress of Solitude over there." Monkey gestured to the silent tiger staring down at her plate of now cold noodles. "Tigress do you have something to say?" Tigress pushed her dinner aside coldly uttering. "I'll be in the training hall if anyone needs me." "Wow what was that about." Mantis and the other's awkwardly tried their best to change the topic. "So Mantis did your new acupuncture kit come yet?" "Nah, they said it take about 30days to get here. I'm tellin' ya the Kung Fu Express should change their name to the Kung Fu Snail, am I right?" "Yeah, Po here's still waiting on those new nunchucks." Monkey patted the stoic Panda on the shoulder. "Guy's I have to go eh….take care of something." The Dragon Warrior excused himself from the table. "Wait Po you forgot…" Viper extended her tail to the primate about to go after his comrade. "Leave him be Monkey. He's got something he has to _take care of_." "Oh I get it! He's going to apologize to-" "So that's what's going on." Crane finally caught on to the issue at hand. "Jeez so much drama! Why can't they be up front about anything? Me I'd just get it out there and leave it at that." "Because they know what's inappropriate unlike you Mantis." Viper quipped at the obnoxious insect.

_**Sigh**_"Here goes nothing…." Po mustered up what little courage he could to enter the training hall, gently pushing open the massive double doors. **Yaaaaaaay! ****_Crack _**Tigress was busy decimating the gauntlet of wooden warriors, reducing each manikin to splinters with a single hit. _This was a horrible idea! What were you thinking Po?! She's going to turn me into a Panda Shish Kabob! "_Come to gloat about your victory?" _Oh crap she saw me. _The glare from those two hellfire amber eye's sent shivers up his spine but were oddly attractive in some way. "Uh hi Tigress I just wanted to-" "What, have you come to unleash further humiliation upon me as you did this morning?"

Tigress struggled to maintain her tough girl persona as she watched the obese panda comically make his way into the gauntlet of wooden warriors. _I want to punch that stupid look off his face and yet he still manages to make me laugh. Laugh…that's one thing no one else has ever managed to do. I've always been filled with so much anger and focus yet he always seem to take the edge off of everything. __**Pant "**_No I…._struggling to catch his breath…_I wanted to apologize for earlier." Her cold stare gave way to a look of total surprise. "I'm sorry about what I said…about you not having anything besides training. The truth is I'm jealous of how awesome you manage to be. Making everything look so easy while I can't even make it out of bed at the right time. You do have something besides training… you have Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper-" "And you Dragon Warrior." Po was struck by the interjection.

"I know I can be a little harsh sometimes…" _That's an understatement. "_But I do it to ensure you and the others continue to be the best you can be. To never weaken and always be ready for a formidable opponent like Shen or Tai Lung." She placed her paw on the pandas shoulder causing an explosion of emotions he hadn't felt since Gongmen City. "I…care greatly about you Po…and I don't want to ever see you end up in a situation like the fireworks factory again." _Oh man is this a dream again? No it can't be a dream… is she gonna? "_The truth is… you are like a brother to me Po." All the emotions and romantic fantasy's drained away from the Dragon Warriors mind. "I would never let my brother into harms way if I felt he was not prepared." "I-never knew you felt that way Tigress…" _Darn it I'll never find my true love! Way to go Romeo…guess I'm stuck as a big fat single panda for the rest of my life. "_Thank you Po. Friends?" The tiger extended her paw to the emotionally confused panda. "Uh, of course Tigress." Po lightheartedly shook her paw. "Heh, I guess I should call you big sis from now on?…" "Don't push it." "Come on let's get back to the others." The tiger placed her paw onto the double doors before Po could reach the handle. "Oh, and one last thing Po." **_Gulp. _**The feline glared directly into the Pandas soul. "Call me kitty ever again….and I'll make you whish you stayed back at your noodle shop."


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait guy's and gal's but I've finally managed to get this story moving again. Thanks for your countiued interest and patience. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The Journey Begins

"Panda wake up!" The bantam weight master struggled to rouse the mound of black and white fur emitting a pungent odor. Great Master Oogway's insightful teachings had never prepared Shifu for the insurmountable task of training a Giant Panda, let alone waking one. "Panda?" **_CRRRRUNNNNNGGGG _**"Panda we need to leave, it's a 2 day journey to the Scared Cave of Sorrows." **_Snnnn _**"Fi-five more minutes dad…I'll get the noodle cart." Despite his best efforts to remain Zen, the pandas inherent lack of discipline stretched Shifu's patience to the breaking point. "That is enough! I will not stand for another second of your careless attitude!" The red panda drove his staff into the gelatinous mound of snoring fur. **_SNORT _**A large paw gripped the extended staff ripping it away from Shifu's paws. "Panda what is the meaning of this?! How…how dare you use Oogway's staff as a backscratcher!" The panda proved agile for a deep sleeper, thwarting all attempts to regain Oogway's staff. Shifu, exhausted, disgruntled, and on the verge of performing The Wushi Finger Hold, saw an opening. "Ah ha! Not so skilled now are we Dragon Warri-" Before the victorious master could enjoy his triumph over the narcoleptic Dragon Warrior, Po took back the staff and Shifu along with it.

Several minutes later….

"I suppose it's a fitting end…being suffocated by a 400lb sleeping Panda." Master Shifu tried his best to come to terms with his precarious situation as Po's new cuddly toy. **_SNORE _**"Ah…dumplings…it's raining dumplings…awesome." "It figures he'd be fantasying about food…Wait, that's it!" Seizing the opportunity Shifu wiggled his way up to the Dragon Warriors ears unfortunately, the Panda turned his muzzle directly toward his unsuspecting master. **BBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP! "**Uhhhhgggg…." The unholy stench tore through the masters olfactory gland like the sword of heroes. "It's….it's worse than the sulfur pits of Shendao….how can a living creature eminent such a sinister stench!" Shifu struggled to maintain consciences amidst the onslaught of noxious fumes. "P-…Po?" "**SNRK**" _whisper- _"There's a fresh plate of steamed dumplings and bean bun's in the kitchen….all you can eat."

Master Tigress began her daily morning ritual of deep meditation, trying her best to block out all outward distractions. The tiger couldn't help but notice Po's strange affect after their conversation the previous night. "_Why would he react so strangely to my comments? It's of no concern, he's a close friend and comrade surely he'd be back to his normal rambunctious self today. Why am my worried about how he feels, Kung Fu Masters shouldn't be concerned with petty personal matters…" _**CRRRAAAASSSSSSH! "ALL YOU CAN EAT DUMPLINGS AND BEAN BUNS?!"** The tiger was snapped out of her self reflection by the explosion of sound coming from across the hall. "Are we under attack?! That sounded like it came from…. Po's room!" Without hesitation the tiger leapt across the hall to the Dragon Warriors quarters. The trail of unspeakable carnage caused Tigress's heart to sink. "No! Who could've done this?!" She pushed her way past the rubble, Po's door frame was completely destroyed resembling the aftermath of a deadly explosion.

"Tigress! What happened?!" Master Monkey made his way into the room. "I-I don't know…it looks like bomb went off in here." "Guy's what was that sound!?….Holy…" Mantis nearly fainted at the sight of the calamity. Po's bed was flipped upside-down opposite it's normal area, his belongings were scattered every which way, throwing stars in the ceiling, posters and fan-boy items torn and tattered. "_Groan…" _'Po?! Po is that you!?" A ray of hope shimmered in the grief stricken tigers mind. The three masters located the source of the groans beneath a pile of rubble in the corner and began digging. "Oh man this doesn't look good." "I'm sure Po's fine Monkey…he's made it through a lot worse than this." "I hope your right Tigress, seriously this is too messy for even the big guy." Mantis chimed, assisting the others as best he could, lifting planks nearly 3 times his size. "I see something!" Tigress pushed her way past the others to lift the final boards covering the stricken Dragon Warrior. "Po?…Is that you under there? Speak to me Po! P-….Master ?!"

The three had located the source of the groans , much to their surprise it was not Po but rather Master Shifu, alive and visibly shaken. "Ti-gresss?" "Master save your breath you need to rest…" "W-h-e-r-e is he?" "Who master? Who did this to you ?!" "That idiotic Panda who else!" "Po did this? But-but why?" "All you can eat dumplings and bean buns….I made the mistake of rousing him from a deep sleep with the promise of food. A mistake I shall never make again." "Whoa what happened here?" Master Viper poked her head through what used to be the door frame. All replied in unison with "Po…" "Well you guy's better come quick…Po's barricaded himself in the kitchen with Crane…I-I think he's sleep walking again."

"Come on Po it's me your pal Crane…." The master of crane style had managed to perch above his insane comrade, atop the cupboards. "Release the villagers now or face the might of the awesome Dragon Warrior!" Po was dressed in a Wok and dish towel cape cornering the terrified avian. "You have to snap out of it Po! Your just dreaming." "Ha, your foolish mind tricks won't work on me Fengquan!" Tigress burst through the kitchen door followed by Shifu. Mantis, Monkey and Viper wisely deemed it best to sit back and let Tigress and Shifu handle the rowdy sleep walking Panda. "Hi guy's I wouldn't mind a little help right about now." Cranes voice quivered as he narrowly avoided being sliced in two by kitchen cutlery. "Tigress you distract him, I'll get around his blind spot and perform a temporary paralysis strike." "Yes master!" Tigress threw a nearby pot directly at The Dragon Warriors head. **Boooooiiiinnnnggggggg. **The concussion only slightly effected Po's heroic kitchen rampage.

"You! I knew Fengquan would never face me alone. Alas a lowly Croc bandit like you Fung is no match for my sheer awesomeness!" "Fung, Fung the Croc bandit!? Are you implying I look like an idiotic Croc?!" Tigress' anger began to swell as her sight narrowed to a crimson tunnel. "I'll show you a Croc bandit!" The livid tiger inched her way closer toward the gloating panda. "Your looking extra hideous today Fung, but I know just the cure, my fists of justice!" Tigress by now had become entirely consumed by her rage, balling her paws into fists and biting down on her lower lip to the point of almost breaking the skin. "THAT'S IT!" The incensed tiger decked the delusional Panda directly in the face sending him flying through the adjacent wall, where Master Shifu was preparing to unleash his attack. The tiny Red Pandas eye's widened in terror at the approaching 400lb mound of fur. Luckily Master Crane managed to swoop down from the cupboard and grab his master before he was crushed under Po's girth.

The panda woke to extreme pain in his nose as if it had been broken. As his eye's adjusted he caught sight of Master Tigress kneeling by his side with a look of worry in her eye's and Shifu looming over him in his usual irritated manner as the rest of the Five looked on. "Wha…What happened?" "You were sleep walking again. Luckily the damage is repairable…" Shifu coldly explained as Po rubbed the sleep from his eye's and nursed his injured muzzle. "Ow! What happened to my nose?!" "Uh that's kinda my fault Po." Tigress tried her best to conceal her concern as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Your fault, what did you do to me?" "Well…I might have gotten a little carried away and well…knocked you out." The tiger tried her best to conceal the fact she'd enabled her rage to get the better of her. "Pssh, a little carried away, the poor guy was out for 2 hours!" Mantis quipped in his usual sarcastic tone. "Mantis watch your mouth!" Viper tried her best to shut up the insensitive insect. "2 hours…well that explains why I feel like someone threw a brick at my face. But why did you knock me out?" "You were sleep walking and thought Crane was Master Fengquan and when I confronted you…you thought I was Fung the Croc bandit and then you called me hideous." "Oh I'm sorry Tigress I didn't!…" The tiger placed her paw up to stop Po from continuing his apology. "It's alright Po, after all you were sleep walking right?" "Of course Tigress, I'd never think of you that way, your beautiful-I mean a great looking…I mean you know." The tiger looked perplexed by Po's statement. "You think I'm beautiful?" The flushed panda tried his best to cover up his feelings for her. "Well I mean in a tough as nails, hardcore kung fu master kinda way, yea." The tiger tried to grapple with Po's statement. _Beautiful, no one's ever said that to me before…does he? "_Now if we are all done apologizing to each other, Po and I must get ready to leave. All: "Yes master!"

Later….

The Furious Five were gathered at the Jade Palace gates preparing to say their final goodbyes to Shifu and Po as they set out on their journey to the Sacred Cave of Sorrows. "Tigress." "Yes master." "I'm placing you in charge of the Jade Palace while Po and I are away. See to it that the Valley of Peace remains safe till our return." "Of course master." Despite her apparent obedience and attention to Shifu's orders the tiger was still dwelling on Po's comment from earlier. _Beautiful…he really thinks I'm actually beautiful? But that means he likes me…but why I've never treated him any different than the others…right? _"No sleep walking now while your away, ok Po? I won't be there to save Master Shifu this time." Crane bowed to Po and his master as the Panda awkwardly struggled to carry a large knapsack twice his size, presumably filled with food and action figures. "Heh, you got it Crane." "You better have not taken' all my almond cookies this time." Master Monkey glared at Po, trying to read if the food thief had struck again. "I…uh…" "I'm just kidding big guy relax, you'll probably need all the energy you can get to make the trip." "Oh ha ha, you got me Monkey, take care dude. You'll be the number one prankster while I'm away." "Number one, I've always been the number one prankster Po!…But it'll be weird not having someone to play tricks on for a while." "Yeah, yeah, sure thing monkey, make sure the other's have some fun will you?" "You got it Po." _Cough "_Oh right, Mantis how could forget." "Forget… you were just too busy thinkin' about Tigress!" The others all looked at Mantis with disdain, while Master Tigress was clearly daydreaming about something, not catching the remark. "I uh…no of course not…I was." "Save it big guy, I'm gonna miss you. Anyways I got you somthin', figure you'll need some entertainment with Mr. grumpy over there." Mantis motioned to Shifu who was to busy talking to Master Tigress to reprimand the callous insect. He then took out what appeared to be a comic book handing it to the surprised panda. Po's jade eye's gleamed with joy as he thumb through the pages. "Oh man, oh man…this is the 2nd issue deluxe edition of The Midnight Stranger! There are only like 12 of these still in existence…Mantis how did you get this?!" The insect smirked clearly pleased with The Dragon Warriors reaction. "Ah don't worry about it man. I know some people. "Mantis this is just …I don't what to say…" "Awesome?" "Super bodaciously awesome!" "It's yours Po just be sure not to get it messed up, and be careful big guy."

"Awwww Po, I'm gonna miss you so much!" Master Viper embraced the hulking Panda, almost causing him to lose his balance due to his inadequately large knapsack. "I'll miss you to Viper." The snake examined Po's facial injury from early with a look of worry. "Now be sure to put plenty of ice on that wound and get at least eight hours of sleep and…" "Viper, ok, ok, I'll be fine don't worry, besides my nose is already feeling better." Po then turned his attention to Master Tigress who for some reason had a distant stare in her eye's. "Uh ,hey Tigress." "Oh hi Po, I'm terribly sorry about earlier." "It's a no big deal anyways I just wanted to whish you good luck with running the Jade Palace while were gone." As the Panda went to bow the tiger immediately moved forward firmly embracing him. The other masters looked on in total disbelief as Cranes beak dropped to the ground. "Tigress I…." Po could feel the mixed torrent of emotions coming on as the blood began to rush toward his face and his knees started to quiver. Despite all that had occurred in the past 48 hours he still couldn't shake the deep affection he felt for this ferocious feline. "Please come back safe Po." The tiger gently whispered into his ear, her whiskers tickling at his neck. "You uh… know I will Tigress." "Very well, Po let's be on are way." Master Shifu gestured toward the steps with Oogway's staff. Po could notice the look of sorrow in those usually vibrant amber eye's. Did Tigress truly understand how he felt for her? "Po you go on ahead as I'm sure it will take you sometime to navigate the steps. "Uh right, well… see guy's soon!" All: "Bye Po, Good luck, Take care."

"Viper, I'd like to have a word with you in private for a moment." The snake looked up at the red panda in surprise. "Me? Oh of course master." The rest of the Five went their separate way's across the Jade palace courtyard as Shifu and Viper stood beneath shade of a cherry blossom. "Viper, I need you to do something for." "Yes of course master, anything you want." "Lately I've noticed much confusion and anger in Master Tigress, she appears to be losing control over her emotions quite easily now." "I see master." "This could be very dangerous for all of us, especially Po." "But she…" "Tigers are prone to sudden changes in their personality. Given her obvious affection for The Dragon Warrior and her troubled past as an orphan I fear she could be consumed by the dark forces which dwell inside us all. I'm tasking you Viper to ensure she remains calm and controls her emotions, talk to her and offer your ear if she desires to talk about any of the problems she's experiencing." "I understand master." Viper tried her best to grapple with the gravity of the situation. "Please be sure not to mention this to Tigress, but from recent reports via the Imperial palace, I believe she may not be the last of her kind."


	4. Chapter 3: The Kung Fu Inn

**Authors Note: We'll be taking a step away from our main protagonists for a little while in this chapter. If you haven't read the Prolouge and Kung Fu Panda: Origins I recommend going back and taking a look at both before reading chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Kung Fu Inn

**_"Beware lest you lose the substance by grasping at the shadow."_**

**_-Aesop_**

It was an eerily quiet night in the Jilin province perhaps do to the frigid sub artic air or the tales running rampant of evil spirits roaming the country side seeking to devour the souls of the innocent. Unbeknownst to the occupants of the quaint Changbaishan village the cool mountain breeze had brought with it a force of unspeakable evil, shadows of a darker era where blood lust was welcome if not an encouraged enterprise. A rickety sign emanated shrill grinding squeaks as it battered against it's post, at the mercy of the northern winds. "Ānwèi Inn. This seems as good a place to post up for the night." Five hooded figures stood beneath the sign outside a rather dilapidated hostile.

Inside the Ānwèi Inn the sound of pipa faintly played over the dull roar of patrons devouring fresh plates of soup, swilling down pints, and gambling away their weekly savings. "Come on six!" A ragged pig yelled as he threw down a pair of dice. The two ivory cubes clattered against the stone floor halting on a two and three. "Looks like your farms mine Chung!" A large oxen leaned across the table holding his hoof open for the pig farmers deed. "I'll uh… get it to you tomorrow Long." The pig farmer bid a hasty retreat toward the door. "Hold it!" Chung stopped dead in his tracks, a look of dread crept across his oval face. He contemplated dashing out the door without looking back though he knew better. Liang would most certainly have his lackeys track him down or perhaps even torment his wife and children. The pig farmer slowly turned around pushing his quaking frame against the Ironwood door. "You wouldn't be holding out on a bet now would you?" The smooth southern drawl crept through the terrified pigs brain like the tentacles of some grotesque creature rising from the depths of hell. "Liang…I was …was just going to get the deed." "Tisk…tisk ….tisk if I had a yuan for every time I've heard that one I'd be a much richer man."

The Siberian weasel eyed the petrified pig, motioning to two massive bison to block his escape. Liang was visibly the proprietor of the Ānwèi Inn, dressed in a sapphire blue hanfu and comfortably seated on a gold embroidered chair flanked by two shapely female snow leopards dressed in tight ruby cheongsams. "No, you have to believe me Liang I…I would never walk out on a bet." "Mhm, yes an honest farmer like you surely wouldn't try to swindle this oxen…Long is it?" The weasels steely brown irises narrowed as he looked down on Chung. "Ya see…" Liang took a small corn cob pipe from his hanfu never once removing his gaze from the pig. "I can't have people running out without paying for their evening enjoyment now. I mean what kinda of a place would this be if people weren't rewarded for their questionable practices am right?!" The crowd of derelicts answered the regal weasel with hoots and hollers. Liang raised his paw to silence the crowd as he bit down on the un-lit pipe contemplating his next course of action. "Now the way I see it I could trust you partner and let ya scurry on back to your ole farm or I could make an example out of you. You understand I can't have my Inn here gettin' a bad rep?" Chung fell to his knees quivering at what unspeakable fate awaited him at the hands of Liang's goons. "P-Please Liang give me a chance, I promise I'll be back here with the deed in a flash!" **_Click click click. _**Liang ruminated on the pig's promise as he continued gnawing on the empty pipe. "Tell ya what partner…I'll let cha go on back to your nice wife and daughters if you solemnly promise to bring that there deed back with you, post haste…post haste mind you." Chung began to cry groveling before the benevolent proprietor. "Oh Liang thank you, thank you so much, I'm your humble servant!" Liang began drumming his arm rest with the his corn cob pipe. "Ain't no need for that Chung. Now be on your way an give my regards to your family." With that the farmer sauntered out the door never once looking back. "Now ain't I such a nice ole feller for lettin' Mr. Chung leave?!" "Yeah let's hear it for Liang!" The Inn crowd cheered for their generous host. Liang then motioned to the two bison guards who quietly followed Chung out the door.

Chung scrambled out of the Inn navigating his way toward a side alley, he could barely breath after that close call with Liang. He pondered the thought of leaving town with his family as quickly as possible, surely Liang would catch on to his ruse, but he could afford at least a half hour to pack his belongings. Suddenly one of Liang's bison lackey's appeared at the entrance to the alley, an evil smirk across his ashen lips. "You should've anteed up pig."

Chung's heart sank as the futility of his escape set in. "I-I told Liang I'd get him the deed. He let me go…you…heard him." "Yeah see that's the problem with Mr. Liang.." The pig swung around horrified at the sight of the second bison, slowly sharpening a dagger directly behind. "But I…I…PLEASE LET ME AT LEAST SAY GOODBYE TO MY FAMILY!" "He never truly say's what he means. What's the word Da?" "Passive aggressive Lnie!" "That's right…passive aggressive…you know one weasel you know them all…catch my drift pig? As for your wife and little kiddies they'll be spending some quality time as Mr. Liang's servants." Chung by now had collapsed, stricken with grief by the thought of that slimy creature using his wife and daughters as slaves. "HERE…YOU-YOU WANT THE DEED RIGHT?" The pig reached into his coat pocket clenching on the paper to all his worldly belongings. He flung it toward one of the bison guards, inching ever closer to him. "TAKE IT! IT'S YOUR'S JUST LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Without missing a beat Da smashed his hoof down on the parchment. "Sorry piggy it's to late for that now." Lnie revealed a black silk sack. "PLEASE WAIT PLEASE PLEASE PLEA-!" Chung's writhing body was dragged back into the shadows by the two bison.

"I like this place already!" one of the hooded figures chuckled as they watched the farmer dragged to his certain doom. Patrons took little notice of the five mysterious cloaked individuals as they entered the Ānwèi Inn. "Good evening, my name is Chan-juan, how may I be of assistance?" The overly cheery snow leopardess was in stark contrast to the miserable villagers peddling their belongings, gambling, and arguing over whose wives were the worst. "Ah, yes hello miss Chan-juan. I'd like five rooms for my friends and I tonight." The leader of these cloaked strangers lowered his hood revealing the visage of a young white tailed eagle. Chang-juan's heart skipped a beat at the sight of such an attractive young man. Rarely if ever did she and her sisters have such pristine clientele, every day was usually filled with filthy farmers and bandits shouting obscenities but this young eagle looked almost kingly and spoke with an eloquence she'd not heard since her time in Peking. "I-uh certainly, just one moment please handsome-I mean sir." The leopardess fumbled with the key ring as she thought of how to approach the handsome stranger. _Who the heck are these guy's, from their clothes I'd figure their from nobility. I mean who wears a gold embroidered jade cloak with dragons on it around these parts? Get a grip Juan…buy a drink for em' ask him to get you out of this cesspit. No! You just met the this dude who knows who he could be. Maybe he's like the Emperors distant cousin or somthin'- "_Excuse me miss."

Chang-juan was snapped out of her mental dialogue by that deep almost ethereal voice which sent shivers down her tail and raised her fur. "Uh yes sir, here is our…I mean your key's. Sorry about the wait." The eagle looked into her smokey blue eye's with two piercing yellow pupils which gave off a warm glow, filling the felines stomach with butterflies. "Oh it's quite alright Chan-juan. Might I ask you a question?" The snow leopardess felt her knees begin to give out under the perpetual flood of emotions. "Uh…uh." _What are you doing Juan? Say yes, he's probably going to offer me a drink. Oh my god he's sooo hot! Snap out of it! _Chan-juan struggled with her almost primal urge for affection from this stranger. "Certainly….what is it sir?" "Please call me Xaili. I was wondering…." _Oh god here it comes! _The white tailed eagle placed what looked to be a centuries old map across the counter. "How far exactly the Garnet Palace is from here?" _What the heck he want's directions. Directions?! _"Let me see now…" Chan-juan leaned over the counter looking down at the map which had black X's strewn across various areas, The Ruby Palace, The Garnet Palace, and The Jade Palace. _Who the heck are these guy's? _The snow leopardess placed her paw on their current location. "Well right now your in Jilin province Xaili, if you want to get to the Garnet Palace you and your friends will have to cross the Heaven Lake and some other obstacles I'd say it take about 2 day's give or take a couple hours." "Excellent Chan-juan! Might I ask what such an exquisite young women like yourself is doing in such a horrid place as this?" Xaili placed his wing tip over her paw looking into her eye's. _This can't be real is he actually going to? "_I needed the money for my-" **BAAAMMM!**

The Xaili luckily pushed her paw away in time to avoid the 14 inch dagger-axe embedded in the counter. Chan-juan struggled to catch her breath after the unsolicited attack. Wrapped around the daggers handle was a leather gloved paw attached to another figure dressed in similar attire to Xaili. Two neon green feline eye's glared at the traumatized snow leopardess from within the cloak. Perched on the assailants shoulders was yet another cloaked figure this one extremely small possibly an insect or crab. "We don't have time for lovey dovey Xaili." An alto female voice admonished the white tailed eagle. "Oh, Mae…I was merely passing the time and inquiring our hostess as to the exact travel time to the Garnet Palace.." The eagle was visibly displeased by his comrades meddling at his shot for an enjoyable evening. "Save it feather head, we all know your trademark directions pick up scheme." A harsh voice jeered from the tiny cloaked figure. "But out Feng, at least I don't have to worry about her eating me!" Xaili snapped breaking from his earlier calm demeanor. "There's no need for us to conceal are identities here any way's."

"Very well." Both figures disrobed from their Jade cloaks. Chan-juan was awestruck by the other two strangers appearances. The female was a Eurasian Lynx, flaunting an unimaginably toned body, one the snow leopardess could only dream of possessing, wrapped in a two piece leather top and shorts, brandishing two Dadaos across her back and several holsters framing her hips. Likewise the smaller stranger appeared to be a massive tarantula featuring an unusually vibrant indigo coloration and marked all over with white tattoos, runes which she couldn't decipher. They were warriors of some kind but Chan-juan had know idea why they'd be posting up in such a retched place as the Ānwèi, surely they could stay in any palace they deemed fit. "Now then why don't you go get lost trash." The Eurasian Lynx barked at the still petrified Chan-juan. "What did you call me?" "Hmph, you heard me little girl… go play on a scratching post." Chan-juan struggled to hold back her rage toward the obnoxious lynx, realizing any attempt to confront her would most certainly end in severe if not fatal injury. Xaili turned his attention toward the distraught hostess. "My apologies for my friends here they're a little on edge after our long journey. It was a pleasure meeting you Chan-juan." The white tailed eagle took the snow-leopardess paw in his wing giving it a gentle parting kiss. "Until we meet again my dear." Chan-juan ended her shift at the Ānwèi shortly thereafter only discovering the two diamonds placed in her pockets as she readied herself for bed.

"Where are the other two Mae?" Xaili craned his neck around searching for their fellow compatriots. "Sao and Xian? They're outside, they usually avoid public places. I can't say I blame them." Chen Mei removed her dagger-axe from the counter cradling it in her paw, admiring it's fine craftsmanship, before raising it to her mouth and taking a protracted lick on the blade. _They are like ant's to us, why do we even bother concealing ourselves this way? Let all the kung fu masters come. Let them quake in fear at the sight of our power! Alas, these were masters whishes and their master knew how best to enact his plan. _"Mae what's troubling you?" Dai Feng looked up at his comrade in arms from the counter, eight eye's showing deep concern. "It's nothing Feng…" The Eurasian Lynx looked toward the steel planked ceiling a smirk breaking across her muzzle. "Heh…I guess it's just I'm so excited to finally meet and face off against the legendary Dragon Warrior. You know they say he can split mountains with a single paw. What a man!" Chen Mei's entire being screamed in anticipation for the ultimate showdown, the chance to finally meet him, Po, the great Dragon Warrior. "Yeah and they say I can eclipse the sky with my wing span though I don't see you getting all gaga over me." Xaili snidely remarked at the Lynx's fantasies.

"Shut your beak!" Chen Mei hissed at the eagle, showing her formidable canines. "Alright, alright…now let's get down to business. Dai Feng do you have masters orders?" The blue tarantula removed a small scroll from his cloak. "Yes, master whishes to rendezvous with us after we eliminate the masters at the Garnet Palace." "Excellent now if we leave in several hours we should be able-" Xaili was cut off from his planning as two large wolves approached the group. "Hey there little lady." One of the shaggy bandits planted himself next to Chen Mei eyeing her attractive physique. Both wolves reeked of filth, clearly not well acquainted with personal hygiene. "What's a hot little kitten like you doin' with these two losers?" The lynx did not utter a word clearly taking delight in the wolves futile attempts to hit on her. "Oooh and those Badaos, not to many women around here that can carry them heavy swords let alone use em'." Xaili and Dai Feng slowly backed away from the escalating situation. Chen Mei turned her face directly toward the wolf bandit, giving him a seductive wink. Ever the temptress the lynx masked her voice in a sultry tone. "Oh you like my swords eh? Surely a big strong wolf would know how to use them?" The wolf by now was tongue tied and visibly flushed. "Aww what's a matter has this little kitten got your tounge?" **Ppppuuuuurrrrrr **Chen Mei then gently whipped the wolf in the face with her tail. "I uh…uh…uh" The other wolf bandit was growing impatient with his friends fraternizing. "Ehem, come on Hui we don't got all night!" "Cool it Meng I'll be just another second!" Chen Mei began to pout, her neon green eye's glossing over into large black saucers. "I hope I'm not taking up your time Mr. Big Bad Wolf." "Uh, never mind him, what say you and me uh…go out for some fresh air?" The wolf placed his paw on the lynx's shoulder. Suddenly her irises narrowed as an evil smirk shot across her face.

"You'll have to BUY ME A DRINK FIRST!" Before the wolf could react Chen Mei had twisted his arm completely around with a sickening pop. "AHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU CRAZY…!?" As the wolf bandit rolled on the floor in agony his buddy tried to strike at the vicious lynx with his battle axe only to discover she'd vanished from his line of sight. Without hesitation the Lynx landed several strikes to the second wolf bandits back sending him flying through the near by wall. "WHAT IN TARNATION IS GOIN' ON OVER HERE!" Patrons fled from the Inn like cockroaches as a flustered Liang approached the feline, flanked by his massive bison guards. "Who do you think you are little lady causing all this ruckus in my establishment!" Chen Mei looked up at enraged weasel from the carnage. "They had it coming to them the weaklings!" The Eurasian Lynx spit as her eye's narrowed in on the defenseless weasel.

"Whatcha lookin' at me like that for lady?" Liang's usually calm southern drawl pitched up to a nervous squeak at the sight of Chen Mei's blood thirsty eye's. "It's been awhile since I've had weasel." The lynx inched forward throwing caution to the wind consumed by the blood lust boiling inside from the sight of weakened prey. "DA, LNIE, GET HER!" Each bison guard ran towards the waiting feline only to stop dead in their tracks, their limp bodies falling to the floor. "What…what did you do to my men!?" Liang scrambled off his golden throne searching for any means of escape. "Poison darts bud…Cobra venom…very dangerous." Dai Feng emerged from his shelter under the counter holding up two glinting needles in his front legs. "A….a tarantula!" "Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about him." Liang looked above in horror at the massive eagle perched on one of the Inn's rafters. "Who…Who are you people?!" Chen Mei smiled as she unsheathed one of her Badaos closing in for the kill. "We are the reckoning." Dei Feng encircled the petrified weasel in web. "The children of Zenigam." Xaili unsheathed his metallic talons posturing to attack. "We are the Five Shadows."

* * *

**Well I for one think Liang got what he deserved. Looks like the Furious Five and Po will have their hands full with these characters. Stay tuned. As always reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged. Thanks for reading-J.G.**


End file.
